shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Thornbush
'Spiky' Crash Thornbush is a mercenary and bounty hunter belonging to the assassin-for-hire mercenary group Steel Winter. He is a talented shipwright and a novice swordsman with a antique blade he stole from a museum that he raided on a mission. He had a bounty of 240,000,000 beli that was removed after he joined Steel Winter. Crash ate the Nezu Nezu no Mi, Model: Hedgehog. Appearance Crash has dark scarlett hair and has deep red eyes. His complexion is slightly tanned. Crash wears a white polo top with a deep red jacket and a big, blood red, rose in the pocket that symbolises his love for the planet. His polo is nearly aways untucked and always very scruffy. Crash wears black, baggy jeans and has black shoes with silver trimmings along the sides. The shoes have metal tips to increase the power of his kicks. Personality Knowledge is power. Ignorance is death. He is generally shown as to be calm and open minded with a very, very attentive personality. He is constantly watching and studying everything around him to gain the maximum knowledge on the area around him. Crash often sits on the rooftops and watches the world pass by. He monitors weather patterns, hidden alleyways, crime and social heirachy in cities and towns. Crash is quite distant and quiet. He never shouts, unless in battle or giving orders. He is polite but can be extremely sarcastic to people he doesn't like. He often tries to get on the good side of people as he likes having friends in powerful places. Crash seem to have a strange immunity to the feeling of being pricked or stabbed. In fact he seems to like playing with barbed wire and sometimes swallow it for 1000's of beli. In battle, Crash's calm personality takes a drastic change. Crash becomes a warrior with expert knowledge on breaking bones and martial arts. He is skilled and brutal fighter who shows no mercy.He sticks to his missions exactly and never disobeys orders. Crash has a strange love of nature and wildlife. Often he can be seen protecting spiders, giving milk to cats and even risking his life to save a baby deer. Crash loves the ecosystem and does anything he can to protect it from humans. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Crash has no skill whatsoever with guns. However he was once shown holding a revolver which implies he can at least fire one. He seems to show a talent for pistol whipping however. Swordsmanship Crash is a novice swordsman and uses a extremely long nodachi. He shows the ability to parry and slash through wood and deliver basic but brutal cuts to objects. Crash can use daggers and sabres more easily but finds that his nodachi is more intimidating. Crash has a very defensive style of fighting with swords and can hold out against almost anyone however his attack is seriously weak compared to it. Crash just uses kicks to the shin and knees as a replacement for attack. Whips Crash has some skill with ropes and whips. He often uses his favourite barbed wire whip which he stole of the top of zoo and constantly carries around. He normally lassoes people with the barbed whip to cause extreme pain that is useful in intimadting enemies. This has gained him an epithet as Barbed. Explosives Crash seems to have a talent for making basic explosives using anything that comes to hand. He can make smoke bombs, fire bombs, water bombs and even proper timed bombs with a medium charge (enough to destroy a whole sunny-sized ship). His skill is quite remarkable as anything around him can be turned into a potentially lethal bomb. Aim Crash has a brilliant ability to hit anything he targets when using throwing knifes , steel darts or tomahawks . His skill with a throwing is so good he can hit targets up to 100 feet away from him with merely a glimpse in their direction. His skill has made him known as the Steel Assassin, because the last time one of his assassination targets feels is the cold steel of a knife, dart or tomahawk. He can throw his weapons continously out of an almost bottomless backpack that he carries. In games, he wins jackpot everytime because darts is too easy for him. Poison Crash has basic skills in creating and indentifying poisonous materials and concoctions. He is able to make different posions with a wide range of effects He makes a silence poison which makes tongues swell. Blind posion which destroys eyesight. Deaf posion which destroys hearing and can cause the ear to deform. Death poison which (OBVIOUSLY) kills.. He can detect by smell a poisonous plant/herb and use it to create a poisoned drink or turn it into gel that he can add to his darts. Agility Crash is very fast but prefers to walk to save energy that can be better used throwing one of his ranged weapons. Crash has almost lightning-fast reflexes and dodges bullets with a hair-breadth distance. He can catch knifes thrown at him and on more than one occasion, he has grabbed a bullet out of the air to save the life of one of his fellow mercenaries. (It seared and damaged his hand. This damage was reversed by Demia Lakeside though.) Fighting Style Crash has a strange fighting style that more or less relies on a freerunning style movement. E.G: climbing walls leaping fences, somersaulting off roofs and running up the sides of buildings. He has mastered his art and can attack from every direction with ease. This style physically relies on small but firm jabs to kidneys that cause the victim to double over then they are kneed in the face which breaks noses and generally knocks out anyone hit. Strength Overall, Crash has above average strength. He was once shown to kick over the mast of a ship while demonstrating how strong he is to a crew he had to capture. He grabbed the captain and flung him from the ship onto the roof of a tower using pure strength. He even used his bare hands to punch through and smash a busoshoku haki reinforced steel treasure chest to retrieve a amulet. Endurance Crash has an average pain tolerance which is mostly because he is never hurt since most of his enemies are killed from a distance. Crash can survive a long time without food and water and can survive for a week without sleep. Devil Fruit Crash ate the Nezu Nezu no Mi, Model: Hedgehog which enables him to transform into a hedgehog hybrid or a full hedgehog. Crash rarely uses his devil fruit except on important missions where the chance of failure must be eliminated. When Crash uses this, he mostly transforms into a hedgehog hybrid to gain he best features of both a hedgehog and a human. In this form his back becomes covered in extremely sharp spikes that he can pull out and use as darts. The form is useful in fights as an enemy might unintentionally impale their hand or foot trying to hit him. Crash curls into a ball and rolls sometimes as a protected way of transport. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki -- Crash has mastered this haki form and can see events up to minutes in the future. He can also sense the presense of people around him which makes tracking targets easier. Busoshoku Haki --Crash uses this haki on himself and his weapons to enable more destructive power and the ability to hit logias. This Haki gives Crash a invisible armour that he uses for defense. By adding this haki to his ranged throwing weapons he can assassinate logias just as easily as normal people. Haoshoku Haki -- Crash cannot use this haki. Relationships Crew: Steel Winter Danika Wrath. Crash seems to be very very close to Danika and the two are unseparable. Years of fighting along side each other has given them a unbreakable trust that cannot be erased. Ths trust is so strong that in sparring matches they use real weapons and trust each other not to kill. Crash seems to be a little attracted to her as he once put his arm aound her and pulled her close wen she was crying. Crash defends Danika from anything be it bullets or spears while she defends his back from anything. Waylan Himhurr. Although Crash respects Waylan's skill he is easily annoyed by Wayaln who seems to make it his job to irritate Crash in every way possible. Waylan and Crash often spar to see who is stronger. Crash trusts Waylan and would risk his life to save him no matter what Waylan says. Demia Lakeside. Crash likes Demia a lot and always brings her stolen objects from his missions. He thinks of her like a little sister wile she thinks of him as an older brother. Topaz D. Jade Crash likes Jade a lot and thinks of her as a friend. He is often at the sides flanking whoever Jade is attacking and driving them towards Danika and Waylan where they are slaughtered. Crash once bought Jade a new state of the art gun as a birthday present and once accompanied her on a mission when she wanted company. Allies World Government Crash is a ally of the world government because of his mercenary group. He and the rest of Steel Winter often do tasks for marines when admirals are unavailable for a mission. As a result of this they treated by the marines as a spare admiral or Cipher Pol. Crash was once complimented by Aokiji when he took down a major Whitebeard ally. Crash has a cool relationship with Sengoku as long as he is paid every so often. Sengoku seems to trust Crash and the marines respect him just as they would a Admiral.. Enemies Non World Government Nation'''s Crash is a enemy to all non world government agents and is wanted dead in 15 of them. He is normally sent to assassinate nobles and kings or to sabotage armies so that the Marines have an easier job conquering thwm. Crash spat on the Queen of Diaburo Island's grave then burnt the city to the ground with a hail of 50 powerful firebombs. '''Whitebeard (Former) Crash is an enemy of Whitebeard as he killed the first mate of one of his allies on a mission to warn Whitebeard to stp meeting Shanks. Crash has also poisoned friends of Whitebeard and used throwing knifes to disable anyone who Whitebeard has met and been friends with. Whitebeard once sent Jozu to deal with Crash but Crash managed to get a tipoff and was in the grand line when Jozu attacked. Whitebeard has an intense hatred for Crash but recognised him as a worthy opponent. At the battle of the best. Crash helped in fighting for the marines and killed several of Whitebeard's weaker crewmates and even threw a steel dart at Whitebeard which hit him in the thigh. When Whitebeard died, Crash bowed in respect before laughing. Big Mam Crash was once sent on a spy mission on one of big Mam's ships. He stayed on it for a short while and collected data about ship movements and plans. He and his team also attacked a large Big Mam ship and managed to overwhelm the crew and raid her ship for prisoners and treasure which they took for themselves and reported back to marines. Big Mam does not know who caused this attack and blames the supernovas meaning that Steel Winter got off scot free. History Early Childhood: Ages 0 - 5 Crash was born in the West Blue on an unknown island surrounded by whirlpools that caused any ship that came near to be wrecked. The whirlpools were nicknamed 'Spinning Doom'. Crash was brought up in the forest by a gang of roving forest bandits who stole and set alight anything. He was the child of the chief and was respected by all. He recieved training as a pickpocket and a decoy then was given knifes to throw at victims since he was too young and weak to defeat people in close combat. As the bandits travelled far and wide to get away from authority they saw many amazing sights. It was here he trained his skills and became a master knife thrower. Childhood: Ages 6 - 11 Crash stayed with the bandits becoming more and more profiecient with throwing weapons whlst being taught how to fight by older bandits. He had a close encounter with the local authority and using 3 tomahawks managed to take down 8 policemen which gained his notorious respect as a 11 year old killer. The bandits were shocked by hi simple but brutal killings and sent him out because they only stole and mugged, never killing anyone for fear of justice. Crash left the group begrudgingly but realised he could do so much better as a bandit on his own becaause he would never have to share money or help an accomplice. Using the skills he had observed the bandits use, he created a small, rickety treehouse for himself. Anyone who passed by the treehouse he would rob, then leave a little barbed wire scar on their arm to remember him by. This mark made him known as 'Barbed' Crash. Early Youth: Ages 12 - 15 Crash continued to commit crimes and robberies until he was known as the worst criminal on the island. To deal with him the island called for help from the marines as they deemed him far too skillful to defeat even at such a young age. A marine commodore was sent to deal with him. Commodore Jasper arrived on the island and began searching for Crash who was unaware and was busy planning a burgalary of a noble's house. Jasper managed to catch him in the act and punched him hard, sending him into a wall and nearly cracking a bone. Crash managed to throw a dart that hit the Commodore's knee and shattered it, disabling the commodore. The commodore tried to get back up, but was dragged into a basement and left there to die. Crash realised that the marine ship had the capability of crossing the whirlpools which was very rare and stowed away on the ship, which eventually left the sland after a search for commodore jasper, which lead to a 200 million beli bounty placed on Crash's head for killing/injuring a important marine. On the ship, Crash managed to pretend to be a new recruit and was taught the basics of seafaring and the use of compasses and maps. On the ship there was an crazy alchemist with skills in herbology, explosives and poisons who Crash managed to befriend and learnt skills from. Crash studied for 3 years with the man. Youth: Ages 16 - 20 (Current) One day, in the middle of the night, Crash used a firebomb to set the entire marine ship alight then raided the treasurery for treasures worth 40 million beli. He promptly left the ship by taking the spare boat and arrived in Loguetown. He found out that he had a bounty of 240,000,000 then laughed and began looking for wannabe pirates to be in his crew. After getting around 40 members and buying a ship. He kidnapped a marine officer and set sail into the Grand Line. He travelled around for 2 years until he arrived on Okama Isle. An island in the Grand Line for hardcore Okamas who believe that the only way for justice to be real is to make the entire world Okamas. (They are a sort of revolutionary movement that believe in the Okama way). His crew were defeated by Okama archers and he only just managed to escape the island after killing 100's of Okamas. He grabbed a small fishing boat from an Okama then set sail again, eventually arriving on Small Big Island where everything is too small or excessively big. On the island (Which did not belong to the world government) and at 18 and 3 quarter years old, he met Danika Wrath who convinced him to join her small Mercenary group, Steel Winter. He obliged and became a member. Category:Matarrok Category:Steel Winter Member Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Shipwright Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:West Blue Characters Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:World Government Ally Category:Axe User Category:Whip User Category:Navigator Category:Former Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User